The present invention relates to an improved method for assembling novel ornamental articles of relatively large size for decorative purposes and occasions, such as for use as Christmas or other holiday decorations in the home, office, restaurants, etc., or for use as reflective decorations in dance halls or similar places.
Prior-known ornamental articles of relatively large size are known, such as round balls having a diameter of about 10 inches or more and having smooth or multi-bulbous or multifaceted surfaces. Such articles generally are hollow or of solid foam or other material and are formed of one piece construction or of two halves which are united to form the article. In some cases, such as multifaceted reflective ornaments, the ornamental outer surface is formed by adhering a plurality of polygonal mirror pieces to said surface.
Such prior-known ornamental articles generally are expensive, difficult to manufacture, cumbersome to store away, have a fixed, nonvariable appearance and do not have parts which can be replaced easily if damaged.